


Bucky's Blair

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Photomanip, and fanfiction, introduction of everyone's daemons, living in slight denial of civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Bucky Barnes's dæmon.





	Bucky's Blair

**Author's Note:**

> As Civil War pretty much destorys all possibility of them all plus Bucky living in avengers tower this AU live in a slight denial of that movie. It's written in a mind so that you can read it like Civil War happened though.
> 
> Let's forget Infinity War happened though, it hasn't yet or will never happen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

****

**dæmon** /ˈdiːmən/ 

B U C K Y  B A R N E S  -  B L A I R

> “ _ **Wolf** (Canis lupus) -  the 38 subspecies of the animal all have their own characteristics that may vary but the dæmons usually show the following common characteristics. The wolf dæmon shows a sharp intelligence in dealing with important matters, a strong appetite for freedom, living freely and powerfully with an intensive passion in the everyday endeavors. The wolf as an animal is a wild animal that are not easily domesticated and it shows in the person’s spirit. They are guided by their deep connection with the instincts and intuition, and they can use those to grasp a situation well and understand the world around them that works similarly to find a way that will best suit them. But that sensitivity of instincts and emotions could also overdo it and show a fear of being threatened and a lack of trust, in someone else or in themselves. The instinctual nature and raw emotions can jeopardize the human’s balance or the balance of people around them. But because of that they’re also good at sensing similar devouring, “predatory”, deceit instincts of those belonging somebody around them, sensing threats that makes them vulnerable. Those with wolf daemons might have a challenge with personal boundaries: they can feel threatened by feeling like they have exposed too much of themselves with someone or in a certain situation and then pull back or strengthen emotional or physical boundaries with that person or in the context of that experience. People with wolf daemons could be experienced as aggressive or dominating by others. They can convey the energetic imprint of strong sexual energy or addictive behaviors of different kinds that would benefit from being kept in check. That energy could easily come from a confident balanced manner or a threatening anxious manner. Like the wolf that howls, they have a need to sometimes let some of the tension out and express themselves loud and clear in their circles of close relationships._”  
>  \- “The Guide to Dæmons”, Filipe Haulman

**  
Name** : Blair  
**Gender** : Masculine & Feminine  
**Usage** : Scottish, English  
**Meaning** : From a Scottish surname which is derived from Gaelic _blár_ meaning “plain, field, battlefield”.

Steve had seen that daemon all his childhood, in different shapes and then the gorgeous lanky white wolf shape. He could recognize her from anywhere and Moira even more so. Their daemons had at the very least been as close as Steve and Bucky had been. Steve couldn’t even count the number of times he had seen Moira burrow into the warm white soft fur and Blair groom Moira with her tongue teasing her that she was so small.  
  
Maybe that’s why they didn’t recognize Bucky at first. The unknown enemy known as the Winter Soldier had been fighting them seemingly on his own, at first Steve had wondered where the soldier’s daemon was but maybe he didn’t have one. He hadn’t seem very human, maybe that’s how you became without your daemon. Or maybe it was so small that it could hide underneath the clothes.  
  
But when the mask fell off in their second battle both Steve and Moira immediately recognized him. “Bucky?” Steve said confused, and in the moment after he heard a soft whine from next to him - “But where’s Blair?”  
  
Where’s Blair? It stuck in Steve’s mind and it hurt somewhere deep inside of him. Bucky and Blair had never gone far from each other, they were one soul together. It was wrong to see Bucky stand there alone. But how..?  
  
“Who the hell is Bucky?”  
  
And somehow that hurt even more.  
  
After the last fight on the helicarrier they got more anxious, Steve knew Bucky had recognized him. But yet he had left, again. Moira had still been conscious after them landing in the river as she hadn’t been very involved in their fight and had seen Bucky save Steve.  
  
_“Wait!” Moira shouted when Bucky turned away from them and starting to walk away but he stopped when she spoke. “… Where are you going?”_  
  
_Bucky didn’t say anything for a while but he didn’t continue to walk away either. Soon he looked over his shoulder with a frown and stared intensively at her, like he was trying to remember something else._  
  
_“… To find Blair”, Bucky finally spoke with a confused tone in his voice like he wasn’t quite sure of the name._  
  
_“She’s alive?” Moira asked hopefully but Bucky didn’t answer this time. Instead he just walked away, Moira had hurt her leg and couldn’t leave Steve so she stood there staring after him until he disappeared out of sight. Wondering if that was the last time she was going to see him._  
  
And all they could do was hope that Bucky had found her.  
  
When they reunited again the familiar daemon was back next to him to their joy. But Blair didn’t look the same. But Bucky didn’t either, he was still and quiet like a deadly weapon. Blair’s white fur was so dirty it barely looked white anymore and covered by scars, in opposite to Bucky she almost looked like she was shaking, lowering her head and growling loudly in a threatening manner. They had never seen her like that, so it took a while before they recognized it - she was shaking of fear.  
  
“… You found her”, Moira spoke up softly and Steve could hear the pain they both felt in her voice.  
  
“… They were holding her in a cell”, Bucky finally explained in his hoarse voice looking down on the wolf daemon who was pressing into his leg like she wanted to disappear into him but still growling lowly always prepared to defend Bucky. “An insurance so that I would always return, no matter what happened.”  
  
The rage and sorrow that rose inside of Steve was unspeakable. Moira tried to reach Blair with her nose but her growlings got louder in warning every time she got close.  
  
“Why doesn’t she say something?” Moira said in despair after trying to talk to the other daemon.  
  
Bucky looked at her and then to his daemon and frowned. He looked like he tried to remember a time when she did say something. Blair didn’t glance up to him at all but kept an careful eye on Moira.  
  
“… She doesn’t speak”, Bucky murmured like it was expected but at the same time like he knew that was wrong. “Not since … I don’t remember.”  
  
“Not at all?” Moira gasped in horror and sadness.  
  
“Not even to you?” Steve asked in surprise. Bucky looked up at him in both surprise and suspicion before he nodded.  
  
Later on Bucky would explain that they hadn’t been allowed to talk to each other at all, only seeing each other enough to know that the other was still alive. It didn’t take very long before Blair turned into more of the real wolf animal than a daemon wolf.  
  
It took time before Blair stopped growling all the time when someone else was in the same room as them. Bucky didn’t show much emotions but when you looked at Blair it was obvious how much a little thing like sitting with their back to a window affected them. Bucky just sat straight with a face of stone like a silent but deadly weapon while Blair would start to shake with whining growls or anxiously wander around with her hackles raised. It was obvious that they had tried to beat the habit of wandering out of her and she only did it when she and Bucky got to close to breaking down.  
  
Blair ‘s first word was Moira’s name. Moira had been so painstakingly patient with her friend and they had finally gotten to at least run around a little in the living room actually playing tag. Bucky had a good night for once waking up only twice and thus awaking Blair only twice too. Steve was in a good mood and they were just lying around having the TV on mute and only hearing the daemons paws against the floor.  
  
“Ha! Got you there Blair!” Moira yipped happily and softly napped after Blair’s tail but always very careful to not actually touch her too much. Moira turned around and started to run to the other direction. Blair also turned in surprise and slight indignation, she was sure that the other daemon had actually not been close to touching her, - “Moira..” she started but surprised herself and everyone else in the room. Bucky looked up too, in private Blair had started to talk to him again pretty soon but only when they were alone. She never uttered a word as long someone else could hear it. Steve was gaping in surprise and Moira stopped stunned for a second before she turned around with a big smile on her face like nothing was new.  
  
“Don’t you deny it Blair! I got you there!”  
  
“.. No”, if a white wolf could frown indignantly, she did in that moment and immediately forgot that she had spoken her first word among other people, “I didn’t feel anything.”  
  
“Nope!” Moira hummed happily with her tail wagging so hard that her lower body was moving with it and turned around again to run away with a strut in her steps. “I’m getting away Blair..!”  
  
“Moira!” Blair growled but huffed and hurried after Moira who yelped when she looked over her shoulder.  
  
Steve looked to Bucky in surprise and Bucky looked back with a shrug. Steve just smiled and Bucky felt like he was staring into the sun, he wondered if Blair felt the same thing when Moira was looking at her like that.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote from the book “The Guide to Dæmons” by Filipe Haulman is unfortunately not a real book (the author name is a play on the au's real author). But it's something I made from different websites' informations about spirit animals and their meanings.


End file.
